The present invention relates to a speaker device, and more particularly to a speaker device attached to a cabinet of a TV set or the like.
Some conventional practices to attach a speaker to a cabinet of a TV set or the like are to fasten the speaker to the cabinet by means of screws, and to mount a speaker device, which is formed by mounting the speaker onto the holder by means of screws, on a cabinet by means of screws.
There are proposed various approaches in which the speaker is mounted onto a grill or a cabinet by other fixing means than the screws.
An example of those approaches is the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Sho63-133791. In the approach, a speaker grill is installed with two hooks and one holding member. A flange formed on the outer periphery of the speaker is engaged at two locations with the hooks. The flange is also engaged at another location to the holding member. A fixing member is engaged to the two hooks. In this way, those hooks are clamped. (First related art)
Another approach is the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Sho61-97290. In the approach, to mount the speaker on a circuit board, an annular member shaped like a segmental arch is fit to the speaker flange, and engaging pawls of the annular member are engaged with engaging holes of the circuit board. (Second related art)
Yet another approach is the registered Japanese Utility Model No. 3063297. The approach discloses a speaker device. The speaker device includes a speaker and a holder. Engaging frames are provided at three locations around the holder. A flange of the speaker is held at three locations by the engaging frames. (Third related art)
To mount the speaker on the cabinet or the holder by means of screws, the screws are excessively needed, and further much labor is taken to fasten the screws.
In this connection, the first to third related arts are capable of mounting the speakers on the grill, circuit board, holder and the like without the use of screws. Accordingly, those related arts are free from the problems of the excessive screws, and taking much labor for the screw fastening.
However, the first and second related arts do not have means for absorbing a variation of the sum of a thickness of the speaker flange and a thickness of the annular edge frame formed of a wedge board, provided on the front surface of the flange. Presence of such a thickness dimension variation makes the mounting state instable. A called chattering sound caused by a sound produced from the speaker is liable to be generated. No description of the means for absorbing the dimension variation is found also in the third related art.
In the circumstances mentioned above, the present invention is made, and has an object to provide a speaker device which secures a stable speaker mounting state by absorbing a variation of the sum of a thickness of the speaker flange and a thickness of the annular edge frame, while enabling one to mount the speaker on the holder without screws.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker device which stabilizes a mounting state of a speaker, and hence suppresses generation of a called chattering sound caused by an instable mounting of a speaker, thereby improving a quality of sound generated.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a speaker device which is excellent in the execution of speaker mounting work when the speaker is mounted on the holder.
A speaker device of the invention has a speaker provided with a flange extending along the outer periphery, the flange including an edge frame member on the front surface thereof, and a holder including an annular seat surface over which the edge frame member is entirely laid, and engaging frame parts provided at a plurality of locations on the seat surface, the engaging frame parts being engaged with the rear surface of the flange to position the flange and press the flange against the seat surface.
In the speaker device, the plurality of engaging frame parts, when predetermined locations of the flange are inserted thereinto, are classified into first engaging frame parts which clamp the predetermined locations in cooperation with the seat surface, and a second engaging frame part which clamps the remaining predetermined location in cooperation with the seat surface. The second engaging frame part includes an elastic beam part, when the remaining location of the flange which engages at the predetermined locations with the first engaging frame parts is pushed down to the vicinity of the seat surface, the elastic beam part is bent outward by the outer edge of the flange at the remaining part, and when the edge frame member comes in contact with the seat surface, the elastic beam part is brought into elastic contact with the outer edge of the flange. When the elastic beam part being in resilient contact with the outer edge of the flange is twisted, the elastic beam part comes in engagement with the rear surface of the flange at the remaining location.
In the invention, the first engaging frame parts and the second engaging frame part cooperate to clamp the flange of the speaker and the edge frame member. Accordingly, there is no need of using screws for mounting the speaker on the holder. When the remaining location of the flange which engages at the predetermined locations with the first engaging frame parts is pushed down to the vicinity of the seat surface, the elastic beam part of the second engaging frame part is bent outward by the outer edge of the flange at the remaining part, and when the edge frame member comes in contact with the seat surface, the elastic beam part is brought into elastic contact with the outer edge of the flange. Thus, by merely twisting the elastic beam part elastically contacting with the outer edge of the flange, the elastic beam part comes in engagement with the rear surface of the flange at the remaining part. Accordingly, the speaker may be mounted on the holder by performing the work of pushing downward the remaining part of the flange of the speaker and the work of twisting the elastic beam part. Further, the twist deformed elastic beam part of the holder always brings the flange of the speaker into resilient contact with the seat surface by its action of elastically returning. Accordingly, the speaker is attached to the holder firmly or with no play. Additionally, a variation of the sum thickness of the flange and the edge frame member is also absorbed through the elastic deformation of the elastic beam part which was twist deformed and engaged with the rear surface of the flange.
In the invention, the second engaging frame part is formed integrally with the holder made of synthetic resin by one-piece molding, and the second engaging frame part is formed with a couple of supporting parts raised from the seat surface, an elastic beam part transversely extended between the supporting parts, and an opening defined by the seat surface, the supporting parts and the elastic beam part. A distance between the seat surface and the elastic beam part is somewhat shorter than the sum of a thickness of the flange at the remaining location and a thickness of the edge frame member, and when the elastic beam part is twisted, the distance between the seat surface and the elastic beam part is increased, and the elastic beam part comes in engagement with the rear surface of the flange at the remaining location. With the characteristic features, variations of the thickness dimensions of the flange and the edge frame member are reliably absorbed through the elastic deformation of the elastic beam part. The mounting of the speaker on the holder is further stabilized.
In the invention, it is preferable that an operating piece for twisting the elastic beam part protrudes upward from a mid part of the elastic beam part. The feature provides such an advantage that the twisting deformation of the elastic beam part may simply be carried out by pushing down the operating piece.
In the invention, it is preferable that the elastic beam part and the operating piece are curved inward to take a curved configuration as viewed from top. With this feature, a large engaging width of the elastic beam part when it is engaged with the rear surface of the flange is secured, and it is easy to stabilize the mounting state of the speaker. The elastic beam part and the operating piece are both curved inward to take a curved configuration as viewed from top. Accordingly, if the elastic beam part is made thin, it exhibits a sufficiently large elasticity, to facilitate the stability of the mounting of the speaker.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a speaker device having a speaker provided with a flange extending along the outer periphery, the flange including an annular edge frame member formed of a wedge board on the front surface thereof, and a holder including an annular seat surface over which the edge frame member is entirely laid, and engaging frame parts provided at three locations on the seat surface, the engaging frame parts being engaged with the rear surface of the flange to position the flange and press the flange against the seat surface.
The speaker device has the following characteristic features: the engaging frame parts include each a pair of supporting parts raised from the seat surface, a beam part being transversely extended between the supporting parts and curved inward when viewed from top, and an opening defined by the seat surface, the supporting parts and the beam part; the engaging frame parts, when predetermined locations of the flange are inserted thereinto, are classified into two first engaging frame parts which clamp two of the predetermined locations in cooperation with the seat surface, and one second engaging frame part which clamps the remaining predetermined location in cooperation with the seat surface; the second engaging frame part is formed integrally with the holder made of synthetic resin by one-piece molding, and a beam part of the second engaging frame part is formed as an beam part being bendable outward and twistable; a distance between the seat surface and the elastic beam part in the second engaging frame part is somewhat shorter than the sum of a thickness of the flange at the remaining location and a thickness of the edge frame member; when the elastic beam part is twisted, the distance between the seat surface and the elastic beam part is increased, and the elastic beam part comes in engagement with the rear surface of the flange at the remaining location; an operating piece for twisting the elastic beam part protrudes upward from a mid part of the elastic beam part, and the operating piece is curved inward to take a curved configuration as viewed from top; and when the remaining location of the flange which engages at the predetermined locations with the two first engaging frame parts is pushed down to the vicinity of the seat surface, the elastic beam part of the second engaging frame part is bent outward by the outer edge of the flange at the remaining part, and when the edge frame member comes in contact with the seat surface, the elastic beam part is brought into elastic contact with the outer edge of the flange.
The speaker device thus uniquely constructed is capable of completely satisfying the operations and effects of the speaker device as described above.